Misery Loves Company
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Blaine cried himself to sleep over a book last night, so Kurt obviously has to read it too to see why. Klaine reading TFiOS, y'all.


**Because what we really need in this world is Klaine reading TFiOS. Spoilers for that book, obviously, but none for Glee!**

* * *

Living with Blaine has taught Kurt all about his fiance's cute little quirks. Blaine likes to lay out his outfits the night before he wears them, for one, and he always unconsciously runs his hands over his hair three times after he's done gelling it down.

The cutest quirk Blaine has, though, is definitely his need to read at least a chapter of some book every night before bed (at least on the nights they're not occupied doing _other things_, that is). He finishes his moisturizing routine far before Kurt does, so Kurt always walks in on him engrossed in his novel of the week, eyebrows furrowed slightly whenever something intense or worrying is happening.

This week, Blaine is reading some book with a bright turquoise dust jacket, and his forehead has wrinkled into the Defcon 1 stage of emotion. Kurt walks over to their bed and bends over to kiss Blaine on the forehead gently before climbing in next to him.

"What's wrong, B? Is someone dying?" Kurt jokes offhandedly, trying to ease Blaine's obvious sadness a little. To his surprise, Blaine's face immediately falls, and he looks at Kurt tearfully.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Kurt," he says, choking up a little. "It hurts too much." He's maybe three-quarters of the way done with his book, Kurt notices, and the second Blaine's done talking he dives back into the novel like it contains the secrets of life.

"Alrighty then," Kurt says, somewhat nonplussed by Blaine's mood. He's been upset by books before, sure, but never quite on this scale. "I'll just let you finish."

Blaine grunts wordlessly and keeps on reading, and Kurt pulls out his own copy of _Vogue _and settles in for the night.

The next morning, Kurt wakes up before Blaine, as usual. When he sits up, he notices that Blaine has dried tear tracks all over his face, and his book from the night before is now across their bedroom and askew on the floor.

"Jesus, did that book end with the outlawing of hair gel or something?" Kurt mutters to himself, not afraid of waking Blaine – he had once slept through a car alarm _and _a loud party their upstairs neighbors were throwing. He peels himself out of bed carefully and fetches the book off the ground. "_The Fault in Our Stars_," he reads quietly. "I guess I'm gonna have to give this a try."

* * *

An hour later, Blaine walks out of their bedroom, curls rumpled but face freshly washed. He wrinkles his nose as he yawns, the smell of burnt pancake batter invading his nostrils.

"Kurt? Baby?" he calls out as he walks toward the kitchen. When he arrives, he finds Kurt sitting and crying on the floor, absorbed in _The Fault in Our Stars_ and completely ignorant to the blackening lumps of dough sitting on the stovetop above him. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_, Blaine Anderson," Kurt says angrily, turning to look up at him. Tears sparkle in his eyes, making them look bluer than usual. "You never told me this book was going to tear out my heart and use it as a punching bag!"

"I didn't realize you wanted to read it!" Blaine defends himself, walking to the stove and dumping their ruined breakfast into the nearby trash can.

"I woke up this morning to a tear-stained boyfriend and a thrown book. My curiosity was piqued," Kurt says, standing up. "And now I'm pretty sure I'm never going to be happy again."

"Where are you, anyways?" Blaine asks. He opens the fridge and pulls out the orange juice, pouring each of them a glass and sitting down at the table.

"Gus just died," Kurt says, taking a seat next to Blaine. He scowls down at the book. "Which I was _not expecting_!"

"Right? I totally thought it was gonna be Hazel," Blaine says. "But you know what they say." At Kurt's inquisitive noise, he continues, "Pain demands to be felt- ow!" He rubs the spot on his arm where Kurt smacked him.

Kurt glares over his glass of juice. "You deserved that one, Anderson. Too soon!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll shut up and let you finish now, okay?" Blaine says, trying to hold back a smile.

"Oka- _Blaine!_" Kurt screeches, eyes lighting up as he gets the reference. "No using quotes against me for at least a week, or I'm going to hide all your hair gel."

Blaine snaps his mouth shut with an audible click and gets busy making breakfast, knowing Kurt's going to need the comfort food once he's done. Hell, _he _needs the comfort food – it's only been eight hours since he finished the book himself, after all.


End file.
